


Twenty-Four Hours

by TheWhiteLily



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Double Drabble, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: Holmes wants Watson to wake up now.





	Twenty-Four Hours

**Author's Note:**

> For fan_flashworks "24 hours"

Almost a full day I have sat by your bedside, Watson.

Almost a full day without your eyes widening in astonishment; without the corners of your moustache twitching in mirth; without your ink-blotted scribblings growing in my honour. Almost a full day you have lain here, still as the grave. Almost a full day since you chose the right fork of the road in the darkening twilight, and I the wrong.

I have been informed that if you do not wake within the first twenty-four hours, you are unlikely to wake at all.

You must wake, Watson, for if you do not, I swear to you that the man who did this will never see the inside of a jail cell. Nor will I offer him the quick mercy of the noose. Surely your oaths as a doctor cannot condone such action—yet you would desert your post?

Watson! This churlish delay is unworthy of you!

If you would only trouble yourself to open your eyes, even you could not fail to deduce how quickly grey London clouds outside darken with the approaching night.

I beseech you, Watson. Wake, now.

Wake!

Please.

I should be truly lost without my Boswell.


End file.
